Information is always in demand. However, access to accurate and timely information that may have been merely desirable in the past has become vital in today's global marketplace. Businesses are requiring broader access to information as a means of supporting decision-making processes and to facilitate extended relationships with customers, suppliers, and partners. This information must be gathered from various systems and sources, and stored and organized so that is easily accessible to those who need it, when they need it. Conceptually, a data warehouse is a clearing house for storing and accessing such information.
Ideally, when gathering data warehouse information, communication pathway data throughput limitations are not surpassed, and computing resources of client devices used to provide the information are not overextended. Such computing resources include, for example, processing, memory, and data storage resources. Unfortunately, existing techniques to gather end-user content viewing and navigation information for data warehouses do not typically meet such ideal goals. Instead such existing techniques often overextend communication path data throughput limitations and/or computing resources on resource constrained client devices used to provide such information to the data warehouse.